dice_funkfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolen Hawklight
Summary Rolen Hawklight '''is a half-elf Justiciar (modified Paladin) played by Skitch. An orphan raised in a chapel, Rolen became fairly interested and invested in the nature of a group of deities known as The Triad, even though he lacked the conventional insight or sheer force of will to connect with them like other followers. He became a member of a knightly order tied to one of The Triad's deities, but was eventually dismissed due to disagreements with his superiors (and in order to protect his comrades). After some soul searching, Rolen set out on his own from his home to find some purpose, eventually leading him to the town of Ilium, to hopefully solve the mystery of what's going on in the town. Pre-Campaign Backstory Campaign History Key Campaign Moments Combat - Heroic Combat - Comedic Non-Combat - Heroic Non-Combat - Comedic Relationships/Team Dynamics Trivia Pre-Campaign Backstory (Full backstory can be found here) Rolen's name was given to him by the headmasters of the chapel he was raised in, Nynson Chapel, located in the city of '''Maleah in the Kingdom of Egiorthon. During his upbringing, he came to develop a strong, if peculiar by common conventions, relationship with his faith The Triad Rolen grew deeply fascinated with the primary deities that made the faiths of most residents of the kingdom: Tyr (The Maimed God), Ilmater (The Broken God), and Torm (The True). His study into all three reinforced his sense that in order to truly be able to do good and stop evil, one must embody ideals from all three of these gods, instead of merely hinging on one. This, along with his natural physical aptitude, lead him to being enlisted within one of the various Knightly Orders in the region. The Merciful Sword Eventually, Rolen was placed in one of Tyr's orders of knights, the Knightly Order of the Merciful Sword, '''at the age of 24. Within the order which he showed strong progress as an administer of justice. His lack of raw zeal separated him from other Paladins, contrasted by his keen knowledge of law, justice, military strategy, and the words of the Triad. This culminated in his receiving the title of '''Justiciar, to reflect his mental acuity. In his travels as part of this order, Rolen was able to meet many residents of the land, including a curious half-elf girl named Zoey Legrand, who appeared to be a child, despite being many years older (as a result of Wild Magic). Rolen formed friends among his peers, eventually forming tight connections with 5 other members of the Knightly Order, who came to call themselves the Scales of Justice. They were viewed as a reliable team given their synergy in strategy, and Rolen's effectiveness in evaluating matters of law and justice. However, this stable relationship wasn't meant to last. The Invasion of Lurtzog By the time he was 41, Rolen and the Scales were tasked to deal with an Orc town by the name of Lurtzog, as it was assumed that the Orcs from there had attacked a nearby human settlement. Not convinced that this was in fact true, Rolen and his team tried to move in to investigate, only to find a surprise attack was launched by another member of the Knightly Order, a human by the name of Gylan Cadun, a paladin of higher ranking than Rolen and his team. When instructed to aid in the invasion, Rolen refused on the grounds of there being insufficient evidence to kill the Orcs, and proceeded to order his comrades to not aid in the assault. Instead, Rolen proceeded to run into a home to rescue a pair of Orc children, which lead to him passing out from smoke and heat exhaustion... The Dismissal After the invasion, Rolen woke up to find himself being set to face a tribunal, which deemed that he and his group were guilty of a list of violations. With no ability to counter the claims laid against him and his team, Rolen found himself faced with the realization that the other members of the Scales of Justice were going to be flogged and dismissed as punishment for their transgressions, while he would remain within the Order due to his ranking and service. Instead, Rolen offered himself up to bear the punishment of his entire team, leading the Justiciar to be flogged, and then dismissed from the knightly order. Furthermore, he was branded as a traitor, barred from contacting any member of the group he had been a part of. Search for Redemption After returning home to the Nynson Chapel, Rolen eventually was surprised by the headmasters, who believed in his conviction enough to get a custom set of arms and armor made for the half-elf. Shortly after, he set off to try and find some means to redeem himself for his past transgressions. Riding on his summoned steed, Trinity, Rolen eventually heard rumors of a town called Ilium, and the curse that it carried. Curious as to the nature of the curse, as well as rumors of an angel having descended upon the town, he entered willingly in search of answers...both for the town, and himself. The Avant Guards The residents of Ilium didn't welcome Rolen particularly well, given his clearly devout and religious nature. However, given the Angel that had settled in town, known as The Warden, happened to be an angel of the Triad, Rolen suddenly had a powerful ally that kept residents from outright killing him. Still, he needed a place to sleep and to build up a means to figure out what was going on in the town. Through a combination of trading his gifted arms and armor to the Lilies, and forming a basic partnership with a curious nixie, Theodora, and a suspicious vampire, Bumbershoot, Rolen was able to establish with them a group to try and resolve conflicts in the town of Ilium. A group known as The Avant Guards. Campaign History Hawthorne Manor The Pawn Shop Robbery Key Campaign Moments Combat - Heroic Combat - Comedic Non-Combat - Heroic Non-Combat - Comedic Relationships/Team Dynamics The Avant Guards Being the primary group Rolen works for, the Avant Guards are the primary individuals he ends up interacting with, and developing more nuanced relationships with within Ilium Theodora Theodora's Chaotic Neutral alignment and her worship of Ghaunadaur might lead one to suspect hostilities between Rolen and Theodora. Surprisingly, he is able to reconcile working with Dora primarily through her valuing 'winning' as much as she values chaos and spreading the influence of her deity. This resourcefulness, combined with her various magical gifts, has made her a fairly potent member of the Avant Guards. While he might butt heads with her over some of her antics, most of what she ends up doing seems harmless enough to be merely annoying, and not an outright threat on the residents of Ilium. It is also true that her crab business helps keep relations with the other townsfolk friendly. Thanks to his summoned steed Trinity, Rolen is often tasked with crab deliveries. Zoey Legrand Bumbershoot Von Victrola Veltari Other Residents of Ilium Warden Light The Warden as an angel of the Triad has an inherent connection with Rolen. However, there is some friction between the two of them, partially due to some of Rolen's associates within Ilium and partially due to the differences between Rolen's ideals and those of Warden Light. Trivia Category:Player Characters Category:Season 3: Ilium Category:The Avant Guards Category:Half Elfs Category:Justiciars